


Restitution

by yo_kookie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: 1930s america, brothers!banglo, great depression au, probably, will slowly lead into a mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_kookie/pseuds/yo_kookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Depression had put the melting pot country of America into a nation-wide poverty. For many families it was difficult, and for a select few, it was even worse. As the only children of immigrant parents, Yongguk and his brother attempted to make it easier. New York City was the golden metropolis, a city of dreams. To escape the lingering terror of the dust bowl overtaking their farmland back home, both Yongguk and Junhong travelled to this city of dreams. There they found hope, jobs, and more trouble than they ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restitution

**Author's Note:**

> At the very least, this will be seven chapters. The Great Depression is my favourite period in American history, and I've always wanted to write something about it. There will be some inaccuracies due to the fact that I could not find sufficient information as well as it needed to work with the plot a little bit. I'm trying to keep this as true to history as I can, so please do not chew me out for every little thing that's wrong. Chances are, if it's historically inaccurate, I know. That aside, thank you very much for checking out my story! It's something I've always wanted to write and hope it reads well~!

Junhong threw the door open to their new apartment. Behind him trailed Yongguk, bags in hand. The two hadn't brought much, as there wasn't much to bring. The meager amount of personal belongings they had were able to fit in two small, rather worn bags. It was a change from their rolling green hills and dried crops from the countryside, but the scant apartment showed some semblance of a better life. 

They had left their family back home. When the business from the farm had run dry and the dust bowl was lingering just above their shoulders, whispering behind them like the hushed words of the Devil, they knew things were about to take a turn for the worst. What had destroyed their crops as well as their income was coming to tear apart their family. In search of money for food, for taxes, and for living, Junhong and Yongguk left for the city. That large, bustling metropolis was opportunity and money. It was where the miniscule dreams of country folk went to flourish and be fulfilled. 

The two had travelled to New York City, a city of hopes and dreams, on a small railroad line. With what little sum they had, they barely managed to make the train fare and move from their little country home to the big and bustling city. Their tiny apartment was able to be paid for with the last of their parent's savings. Originally, the savings were going to go toward their American Dream. However, the only dream they had now was to survive. It seemed to be everyone's American dream these days. No longer was living in comfort and riches the dream of the common folk, but getting by was. Surviving. Living to see past this era of nationwide depression. 

Junhong had been fascinated by this prospect of the American Dream ever since he'd read of it's wondrous meaning in the memoirs of other immigrants. He was still young, and his hope was strong and at times senseless. All he wanted was to fulfil this American Dream, the one that would hold significant meaning in his father's stories of back in their home country. Junhong, being born in America, always listened with glistening eyes and pure fascination when his and Yongguk's father would spin such tales. His hands would move to illustrate the story, to imitate the moment he was recalling with the most intricately woven of words. In those moments, when Yongguk would be rolling his eyes whilst focusing on his bookwork, Junhong would be completely and utterly entranced. 

Yongguk had left for different reasons. He was headstrong with a powerful sense of justice and good sense of faith. Though he wasn't easily wooed by his father's partially truthful tales, he had been smitten by the desire to rescue his family from the crippling grip of both the Stock Market's crash as well as their barren farmland. After all of the years his weary parents had spent raising both him and his brother, Yongguk was completely convinced that it was his time to pay them back. He wanted to put as much into his parents as they put into him. All of those years struggling in the fields and poring over textbooks by candlelight led up to this, the opportunity for him to pay them back. His hopes weren't nearly as reckless, but just as genuine. He wouldn't spend his time dawdling on the American Dream and what it could and couldn't be, but he would instead work. He'd work until those bills got paid and their stomachs were full. He'd work until his mother could get that beautiful new dress that she deserved and his father could take him on joy rides again. Rather than wasting away and dwelling on the past he'd work on the present and hope for the future. 

Where the two left the grim hopelessness from living in the South and working from dawn until dusk on dried up farmland, they picked up opportunity and the chance of riches. Walking over the threshold of their new shared apartment, both Yongguk and Junhong walked into a new life. One more hopeful than the last.


End file.
